I decide
by MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe
Summary: Una hermosa amistad se puede convertir en...¿algo mas? ...Por supuesto Mimato CAPITULO 4 , dejen reviews
1. Un encuentro Inesperado

Bueno este es el segundo fanfic que hago pero es el primero en publicarlo y espero que les guste la historia. Es un mimato por su puesto una de mis parejas predilectas.

**Un encuentro Inesperado**

Que lindo era otra vez estar en Japón, donde para ella hasta la mas mínima cosa hasta lo masa grande eran perfecto, ese aire que tanto le gustaba, pisaba otra vez el país que la vio crecer. Ahora ya tenia 16 años. En ese momento lo que mas le viera gustado hacer es visitar a sus amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, pero no podía eran las 12:00 de la noche ¿y a esa hora quien estaba despierto?. Y no quiso que sus amigos supieran que venia Japón por que quería que fuera una sorpresa .

Llego al aeropuerto de Japón con sus padres hace como 1 hora en el vuelo de las 12:00 venido de USA. Habían regresado de la misma forma de que se fueron por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre y también por cuestiones de seguridad de sus padres.

Habían llegado al departamento donde habían vivido antes, el lugar se encontraba polvoso, arriba de los muebles había plásticos y aunque el departamento se encontrara en mal estado a ella siempre le había gustado por que era un edificio tranquilo y el condominio era muy grande y contaba con 2 pisos y en la "azotea" había un salón para eventos sociales y también había un patio con jardines a su alrededor y en medio de este había una fuente rodeada de bancas para poderse sentar, el lugar estaba precioso en pocas palabras.

Sus papás eran las únicas personas que se les hubiera ocurrido llegar a las doce de la noche a Japón a un sabiendo que tenían que darle mantenimiento al departamento que tenían ya que estaba a abandonado desde hace 7 años pero en fin eso no era lo importante ahora si no que estaba en su amado Japón.

Sus padres estaban revisando el departamento para ver si todo estaba en orden mientras que ella subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, camino por el corredor hasta toparse con la segunda puerta abrió esta y entro a su recamara "abra que hacerle un cambio radical" se dijo así misma después de ver que estaba lleno de tapices rosas, muñecos rosas, sabanas rosas de hecho todo era de rosa y a ella le gustaba ese color pero ya no tanto. Su cuarto era bastante amplio y contaba con su propio baño. Ya era tarde si quería hacerle reparaciones a su cuarto seria al otro día. Su cama estaba intacta excepto por que había un plástico en sima impidiendo que se ensuciara. Estaba demasiado cansada y lo que quería hacer en ese momento solo era descansar así que quito el platico acomodo su cama y se acurruco en ella y al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto haciendo que se despertaba, tardo unos minutos en incorporarse, todavía se encontraba un poco aturdida pero como vio que eran las 10 de la mañana se levanto rápido, agarro la primera toalla que encontró y se metió a bañar. Salió de bañarse y se acordó que había dejado su equipaje en el lobby, no se iba quedar con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo todo el día así que iba a bajar por su maleta pero antes se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su habitación ¿cómo había llegado? Quien sabe, a lo mejor la había subido su papá en fin no tenia importancia, saco lo primero que encontró y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado a la cadera , una playera blanca sin mangas que le llegaba un poco abajo del ombligo unos tenis blancos y opto por dejarse el pelo suelto . A trabes del espejo se dejaba ver una chica muy hermosa con unos ojos miel, cabello ondulado castaño claro y con un cuerpo muy bien formado.

Bajo al primer piso de la ahora su nueva casa y se sorprendió por que encontró mucha gente limpiando, recogiendo, barriendo, trapeando, entrando, saliendo, muebles nuevos en fin había mucho movimiento ahí.

-Mimi, hija hasta que te despiertas, tu padre se levanto temprano fue a ver algo de la disquera ( en esta historia el papá de mimi es dueño de una famosa disquera llamada "PAUMI"), y estas personas las contratamos para que dejen bien el lugar por que era un verdadero desastre. Ya van a terminar de limpiar aquí así que no tardaran en subir a arreglar el segundo piso, supongo que vas a querer que pinten o le hagan un arreglo a tu recamara ¿verdad? También ya llego la mudanza -dijo su madre acercándose a ella- y otra cosa ya esta el desayuno

-OK mamá pero prefiero salir a tomar algo de aire fresco antes de desayunar y en cuanto a mi recamara, solo quiero que la pinten de blanco por que ya no estoy obsesionada con el rosa y que suban también mis cosas y que las pongan en mi cuarto, yo me encargo de ordenarlas y poner todo en su respectivo lugar- su mamá nada mas asintió

Salió de su departamento, apretó el botón del elevador este tardo en subir unos segundos ya que ella se encontraba en 5° piso. Entro en el, dio planta baja y se recargo en la pared , después de unos segundos el elevador se detuvo en el 4° piso, se abrieron las puertas y entro un chico rubio de ojos azules de estatura un poco mas alto que ella, iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa vino, el joven era muy apuesto (díganme que chico que tiene ojos azules y rubio no es guapo?). Por alguna razón mimi y el tipo no se dejaban de mirar, los dos pensaban que se habían visto ya antes pero no recordaban donde y de otra manera no se dejaban de mirar por que mimi era una chica muy hermosa y a donde quiera que fuera siempre llamaba la atención de los muchachos y por su lado matt era un famoso cantante de rock y también muy guapo y siempre lo reconocerían pero esta vez era diferente por que el sentía que esa chica la había visto en algún lado

Los dos iban muy metidos en sus pensamientos y conclusiones mutuas, cuando de repente antes de llegar al 2° piso de repente se va la luz dentro del elevador y sienten como se asienta el elevador.

Mimi lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse apretarlos botones y hablar por el auricular – bueno, bueno contéstenme, estamos atrapados...

-Se fue la luz, no va servir de nada que sigas haciendo esfuerzos lo mejor será esperar hasta que regrese la luz- la voz del joven se oía firme, segura y con un dejo de frialdad que lo caracterizaba en cambio la voz de ella era dulce y alegre. El se sentó en el piso con una actitud de paciencia y resignación.

-Tienes razón es mejor esperar- y ella se sentó a su lado tomando un poco de distancia ya que no le tenia la confianza suficiente.

Pasaron así como unos 10 minutos sin cruzar palabra alguna hasta que el se armo de valor para hablar y preguntarle si la conocía o no .

- disculpa pero es que siento que te e visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo donde y no me gusta quedarme con dudas - dice volteándola a ver.

-Yo también tenia esa sensación pero no se, tengo pésima memoria- dice esto y los dos soltaron una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno ya que ninguno de los dos nos acordamos de donde nos hemos visto o conocido empezare por decirte que me llamo Yamatto Ishida y tengo 17 años ¿y tu?

Mimi se quedo sorprendida después de oír tal confesión¿como era posible que no se acordaba quien era el? a lo mejor se debió a que ya había pasado el tiempo y ya estaba muy cambiado. Lo conocía desde hace 7 años cuando fue al digimundo por primera vez , y aunque no hablaban mucho ella siempre lo a considerado como uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella le sonrió y si Matt estaba confundido AHORA se encontraba peor- me da mucho gusto volverte a verte matt como están los de mas ¿que han hecho¿cómo se encuentran? Y sora, TK ¿como esta? Tai ¿sigue obsesionado con el fútbol¿ como has estado?- después le dio un abrazo y le dijo- no te me quedes viendo así soy mimi y respecto a lo de la edad tengo 16, supongo ¿que te acuerdas de mi?

El reacciono al instante y lo único que atino a decir fue – Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti Mimi, es una verdadera sorpresa¿qué haces por acá en Japón? Y ¿en el edificio donde vivo¿cuándo llegaste?

-Yo hice primero las preguntas Ishida! pero bueno ...En primer lugar también es el edificio donde yo vivo me acabo de mudar hoy, en segundo lugar si estoy por aquí es por el trabajo de mi papá y también por que ya tenia ganas de verlos, en tercer lugar llegue en el vuelo de las 12 de la noche a esa hora ni modo que vaya a despertarlos y a saludarlos y en cuarto lugar se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa que me vieran aquí y la sorprendida fue otra- dijo volteando a ver directamente a Matt a los ojos y con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

" Esa mirada me pone nervioso y esos ojos me encantan, Yamatto por dios en que diablos estas pensando, mimi es solo una amiga y no la puedes ver como algo mas" estos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras ella lo miraba.- Ya te extrañábamos, todos se van a poner contentos de saber que viniste y precisamente en este momento me dirigía una reunión con los chicos empezaba exactamente a las 12:00 en el parque pero pues creo que con estos contratiempos no vamos a llegar por que supongo que querrás acompañarme ¿verdad?

-¿por quien me tomas matt¡Claro que quiero verlos! Y claro que voy a ir contigo hoy ¡ lo prometo! Mas a parte hoy mismo los iba ir a buscar pero me ganaste. Y no sabia que vivías aquí también

-Bueno eso es por que como tu sabes soy el vocalista de los Teaneged Wolves ( en realidad no se como se llama la banda en la que toca Matt así que el nombre de la banda lo saque de otro fanfic ) y pues muchas personas ya sabían donde vivía y diario tenia que salir de mi casa a escondidas y pues llego un momento en el que me arto y mi padre y yo decidimos mudarnos aquí.

Desde hace media hora los dos se habían atorado en elevador gracias a que hubo un corto circuito pero en vez de que estuvieran enojados y con la apuración de poder bajar fue lo contrario por que estaban muy a gusto platicando de cómo les había ido, como matt decidió hacer cantante, de USA y otros temas sin importancia. Hasta que hubo una aparición fugaz de luz dentro del elevador y se oyó como quería funcionar el elevador.

Mimi se paro a toda prisa todavía tambaleándose por que el elevador no estaba estable y apoyándose de las paredes y acto seguido Matt hizo lo mismo- Parece que se esta estableciendo el elevador o jala y no tarde mucho Matt

-Eso espero, te cuidado no te bayas a caer

Y en un movimiento brusco el elevador empezó a bajar poco a poco y mientras tanto la luz volvía al interior, mimi y matt se alegraron mucho y nada mas sonrieron.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador en la planta baja y los dos salieron a prisa con miedo a que los volviera atrapar, los dos se rieron de sus acciones y entre risas matt pregunto

-Bueno... entonces ¿vamos a la reunión? Todavía hay tiempo – dijo mirando su reloj que llevaba en la mano izquierda- o que ya ¿te echaste para atrás? Acuérdate lo prometiste mimi tachikawa

-Tengo miedo, que tal si ellos no quieren verme y están enojados conmigo

-Mimi no pienses tonterías, claro que te quieren ver se van a alegrar mucho y ellos nunca se enojarían contigo sin razón por eso puedes estar segura entonces ¿vienes o no?- al mismo tiempo le extendió su mano . Mimi dudo por unos segundos en tomarla y después le dio su mano a matt diciéndole – OK vamos ¡quiero verlos!

Matt solamente se limito a sonreír y decir un simple "vaya" y salieron del edificio con destino al parque.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será muy bien recibido.


	2. ¡¡Tiempo sin verlos!

hOLA! antes que nada muchas gracias por todos los reviews que enviaron.

Bueno me apure musho para hacer este segundo cap, y a mi parecer quedo genial tambien espero que les guste musho a usedes y ya voy a empezar el tecero, voy a tratar de subir un capitulo en un intervalo de semana y media aprox.

**¡Tiempo sin verlos!**

Matt y Mimi se dirigían al parque e iban caminando apresuradamente por que matt había quedado a las 12 con los demás chicos pero como se habían atorado en el elevador iban retrasados por 15 minutos pero esto no les preocupaba a el por que casi siempre llegaba tarde en todo pero a mimi si le preocupaba la reacción que iban a tener sus demás amigos al verla ¿qué tal si no la querían ver? Y ¿si les caía mal? Eran muchas dudas en su cabeza pero ella mejor se hacia la idea de que la iban a recibir como Matt.

Mientras llegaban al parque Matt le iba indicando el camino a Mimi ya que no se acordaba ni por donde andaba , tantos años sin ir a Japón le estaba afectando a tal grado que ya ni se acordaba donde quedaba el parque. También iban platicando de temas sin mucha importancia y, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban a dentro del parque, de repente dieron vuelta a la derecha y, a lo lejos se podía ver un grupito de muchachos platicando y bromeando sentados debajo de un árbol y lo único que los separaba de ellos era unas escaleras que daban directamente a ellos.

-No te pongas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien ya veras.-le dijo matt antes de ir hacia ellos

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras poco a poco y pausadamente, mimi se percato de que algunos de sus amigos se le quedaban viendo a ella y a Matt con curiosidad.

-Hola chicos, se me hizo algo tarde- dijo el tratando de parecer normal

-Ishida ¡dijimos a las 12 no a las 12:30! Siempre es lo mismo contigo... mas a parte no es por ser grosero pero esta reunión es entre amigos y sabes por que... no pueden venir demás personas, dile a tu novia que luego la vez – aclaro un chico de cabellos alborotados mientras le dirigía una mirada a la chica

Los recién llegados empezaron a reír con ganas cosa que extraño a los demás digielegidos- Sabes yo no soy la novia de matt- dijo mimi entre risas y matt le envió una mirada de complicidad- y mas a parte tan mal recibes a tu amiga recién llegada de los estados unidos!

MIMI!-todos dijeron en coro

De repente yolei se le lanzo contra mimi tirandola y llevándose a Matt de paso. Los 3 cayeron al pasto. Los ayudo a levantarse tai. Y después todos saludaron y recibieron a Mimi muy bien cosa que ella no se espera ya que pensaba que ellos la odiarían por no verlos tan seguido y perder la comunicación .

-Oye mimi ¿cuándo llegaste? Que ni nos avisaste para pasar por ti al aeropuerto- dijo Takeru

-Llegue ayer y no creo que quisieran ir por mi al aeropuerto a las 12 de la noche?

-Claro que si! Todo por mi mejor amiga – dijo tai

-Gracias taichi, nunca cambias verdad?

-Claro que no Princesa Mimi

-DEJA DE DECIRME ASI! ESO YA PASO

-pero es divertido molestarte niña! Jejeje

-Por cierto en cual escuela vas a estar amigui?- pregunto sora

Buena pregunta se dijo mentalmente mimi tenia que a averiguar sobre preparatorias y ya entraban la semana siguiente- Mmmmm... eso no lo había pensado todavía a penas llegue ayer- Trato de excusarse

-PUES OBVIAMENTE TE VAS A METER AL INSTITUTO DE ODAIBA!- dijo mas como una orden que como una sugerencia- ahí estamos todos por que hay primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad y pues tu te metes ahí para que vuelva a estar con mi mejor amiga verdad?

-Okey mañana veré eso solo tranquilízate

-Pasando a otro tema ...oye mimi ¿por que llegaste junto con Matt a la reunión ¿Le avisaste a el primero? Ya ahí tanta confianza - Dijo burlonamente Joe para después empezarse a reír

-Tal vez después de todo si son novios- dijo tai con una mirada de complicidad a Joe

-Ahí ustedes dos luego luego con sus tontas conclusiones – dijo mimi toda roja al igual que matt- Si llegue junto con Matt es por que me lo encontré en el edificio donde vivimos y...

-¿Donde vivimos?- pregunto sora con muchas dudas

-Si mimi y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio ella en el piso 5 y yo en el piso 4 y nos dimos cuenta a horita por que nos atoramos en el elevador como 30 minutos por eso llegamos tarde

-AJA! Se atoraron en el elevador que coincidencia y luego 30 minutos ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? Pillines!-dijo tai, matt y mimi le enviaron a tai una mirada fulminante para ver si así se callaba pero no dio resultado- Así que se pusieron de acuerdo para vivir juntos y verse todos lo días aja!

-mira tai ! En primer lugar en ese departamento vivía antes de irme a estados unidos y se quedo vació por un tiempo ahora que regrese por obvias razones lo volvimos a utilizar y después matt se mudo okey? En segundo lugar no somos novios y no nos pusimos de acuerdo para vivir juntos y si nos atoramos en el elevador es por que se fue la luz y NOS QUEDAMOS PLATICANDO Y NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO LO QUE TU MENTE OBSCURA Y PERTURBADA PIENZA! Y mas aparte si fuera cierto de que matt y yo somos novios eso ¿a ti en que te afecta¿te dan celos¿o que?– dijo mimi casi ahorcando en el momento y con una sonrisa de ceja a oreja

-Y! Se la aplicaron- dijo daivis cayéndose de la risa

-NO! NO ES ESO!-dijo sonrojado y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro- pero ya tranquila no me tenias que gritar... – dijo haciéndose el sufrido- solo tenia dudas- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-Es que eres muy desesperante a veces Tai

-A VECES? Todo el tiempo te desespera!-dijo kari y en ese momento todos se empezaron a reír.

Así se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde de cómo había llegado mimi, de que habían hecho todos los digielegidos, del regreso a clases etc. Hasta que llego el momento de despedirse ya que todos tenían cosas pendientes que hacer.

-Bueno mimi mañana soy las inscripciones para la preparatoria a las 3:00 PM solo tienes que llevar tu acta de nacimiento,2 fotos pequeñas, tu boleta del año pasado y una carta de buena conducta, si es que te quieres inscribir ahí por que matt, tai , izzi , joe yo vamos a ir mañana , ya que los de secundaria son hasta pasado mañana.-dijo sora con la esperanza que le dijera mimi que si

-Si esta bien tendré mis papeles listos y mañana los veo en la escuela

-¿Sabes donde queda verdad?- atino a decir Izzi

-Ni si quiera se acordaba de donde quedaba el parque dudo mucho que sepa llegar a la escuela- dijo Matt

-JEJE bueno créeme que estar 7 años sin visitar Japón a afectan tu memoria- se excuso Mimi

-Bueno paso por ti a las 2:30 para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, así sirve y te enseño el camino y que les parece si después de la inscripción salimos a algún lado - Dijo matt

-Ahí si paso por ti para que . . .

-TAI!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno ya... me callo ... entonces que les parece si vamos al cine a las 4 de la tarde- dijo tai para que luego se pusieran de acuerdo de quien podía ir y quien no. Así que después de un rato todos irían excepto ken y yolei que se excusaron diciendo que tenían ya el día ocupado y no querían decir mas, davis también no podía ir por que quedo con su papá que iba ir a su trabajo y codi que tenia clases de artes marciales así que los únicos que se quedaron de ver eran Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Tk, Kari, Joe e Izzi

-Bueno okey entonces ya quedamos luego nos vemos-dijo kari perdiéndose a lo lejos junto con Tai. Y así sucesivamente se fueron yendo hasta que solo se quedaron Matt y Mimi

-¿Vas a la casa matt?

-No de hecho no, tengo ensayo con la banda por que no me acompañas... así sirve que los conoces y oyes mi angelical voz- dijo haciéndose el presumido para después soltar una risa junto con Tachikawa

-Que Presumido eres! Para que veas la que tiene la voz mas hermosa soy yo! No tu

-Y la que dice que yo soy el presumido ¡Vaya tachikawa no cambias! Jaja pero bueno ¿me acompañas si o no?

-Bueno esta bien pero pasemos a comer algo antes por que me estoy muriendo del hambre- y le hizo un puchero.

-Okey! Okey! de todos modos te lo iba a proponer por que también tengo un poco de hambre así que no pongas esa cara- y de repente se oye un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Matt y los dos empezaron a reírse con mas ganas- bueno ...esta bien ...tengo mucha hambre!- dijo entre risas- Vamos a un lugar donde se come deliciosos yo invito Mimi ¿Okey?

-Pero ...

-no acepto un no como respuesta

-No seria justo ...

-pues me vale si es o no es justo el punto es que yo te invito a comer ¿aceptas?

-Bueno esta bien

De ahí Matt la dirigió en el camino por que ella no sabia como llegar , y en el recorrido Matt la hacia de guía de turista recordando los hechos históricos, las estatuas, y todo lo que había en Japón por que como ya habiamos dicho Mimi ya no sabia nada.

-Ya pronto llegamos, no te desesperes...-decía matt pero mimi iba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba "me salí a las 12 de la casa y ya son las 4 ¡me van a matar! Pero quien iba a pensar que me encontraría con matt y que me llevara a la reunión con los demás ...bueno eso es lo de menos pero por lo menos vi a todos mis amigos... Matt es muy buena onda jamos lo había tratado y eso que siempre lo e mencionado como mejor amigo! 0 pero para todo ahí una primera vez y siento que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos ya que bromeamos , jugamos, platicamos a gusto y...-estos pensamientos rondaban en la mente de la castaña hasta que . . .

-MIMI¡Estas ahí¡Respóndeme!- decía esto mientas la agarraba de los hombros y la sacudía. Estaba como ida y matt ya se había asustado- Mimi!

-A que perdón, venia muy metida en mis pensamientos- dijo por fin reaccionando

-Vaya ya me habías asustado tachikawa

-Perdón! No me di cuenta

-Bueno ya olvídalo ¿okey? Ahora entremos y a comer!

-¿Qué? Ya llegamos ¿tan rápido?

-Como tu dices venias muy centrada en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta por que nos tardamos buen rato en llegar

-jeje bueno entremos- y le dio una sonrisa a matt y este se sonrojo pero mimi no se dio cuenta de ello. Ya cuando giro para entrar al "restaurante" se sorprendió.

Bueno aki acaba el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor sigan dejando sus reviews!

Alguna sugerencia que tengan sobre la historia haganmela saber!


	3. Tarde Estupenda

Bueno se que me tarde un pikitin haciendo este capitulo , pero es que la prepa esta ruda y mas que andaba en examenes y pues hasta ahorita logre darme un tiempo para escribir asi que espero que les guste este capitulo.Y gracias por sus comentarios anteriores

**Una tarde Estupenda**

Mimi se sorprendió cuando vio que habían llegado a un centro comercial y no a un restaurante.

- Pensé que íbamos a comer , no a ir de compras , dijo una mimi un tanto confundida.

- Por eso vamos a comer, a comer a la sección de comida rápida, es mi favorita, a parte como su nombre lo indica es rápida , y eliges lo que quieres comer ya que hay gran variedad- dijo mientras caminada a lado de mimi en el centro comercial

- Wow! – dijo volteando a todas las tiendas como si su mayor sueño fuera ese centro comercial- cuando me fui de odiaba , esto no estaba aquí, era como un terreno baldío ¿no, ósea que esto apenas lo acaban de construir ¿verdad?- decía mientras veía todas las tiendas con gran interés

- Si lo construyeron a penas año y medio y como dijiste vamos a comer no a comprar – dijo mientras jalaba a mimi que ya estaba a punto de entrar en una tienda , y si era igual que sus ex novias era mejor quitarla de ahí ya que se tardaban mas de 3 horas en una sola.

Llegaron a la zona de comida rápida que estaba en la planta baja del centro comercial al final del pasillo. Alrededor estaban como mini restaurantes de comida y ahí había desde hamburguesas, comida italiana y hasta lo tradicional

- Bueno ...y... ¿que comemos?- dijo Matt volteando a ver a todas las tiendas de comida

- Sushi! Por favor! Llevo años sin comerlo, ya que en USA los preparan horrible y sabe horrible y por lo mismo deje de comerlo aya . No se compara nada a los originales

Matt accedió a la petición de mimi, ya que como tenia que ir constantemente a Nueva York para las grabaciones de sus discos alguna vez probo aya la comida japonesa y verdaderamente sabia a basura, nada como la comida de su país.

Fueron a la comida japonesa y pidieron lo que iban a comer, pago Matt y se fueron a sentar a la mesa mas cercana que encontraron. Y empezaron a platicar mientras comían. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que ...

- Oye matt, me contó yolei hace tiempo que andabas con Sora ¿cómo vas con ella?

- Esta muy bueno el arroz ¿no crees?- dijo tratando de desviar el tema hacia el arroz en vez de a sora ya que no le traía gratos recuerdos, pero sabia que mimi iba insistir sobre el tema

Mimi era despistada pero no tonta , ya que se dio cuenta que Matt quería evadir el tema- Si esta muy bueno el arroz pero no me has respondido lo que te pregunte ¿cómo vas con Sora?

- Pues... – quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ser tan especifico, ya que todavía le dolía aquella situación , a el no le gustaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por eso algunas veces se mostraba frió, antipático e indiferente- Terminamos hace 8 meses

- ¿Por qué? Si hacían una linda pareja

-Si hacíamos una linda pareja, tiempo pasado y ¿por qué? Por que las cosas ya no iban bien, nos pelábamos constantemente y en vez de apoyarnos mutuamente nos hundíamos mas, así que antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor decidimos cortar para no lastimarnos mas y quedar en plan de amigos. Y así fue cero rencores, nos hablamos y todo

-Aun...¿la quieres?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no...Y pues ya no quiero hablar de cosas que ya no valen la pena... ¿ya acabaste? – Mimi solo se limito a asentir- Pues vamos si no se nos va hacer tarde para el ensayo

Mimi se sintió culpable de haber preguntado eso al ver la reacción que tuvo Matt por que aunque aparento que no le importaba se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario y no lo culpaba ya que cuando quieres a una persona es difícil olvidarla

-Matt... yo no quería... este... discul- quiso terminar la frase pero Ishida la interrumpió

- Hey! No te preocupes, tu no lo sabias, y olvídalo, vamos a hablar de cosas mas importantes ¿okey?- dijo ya un poco mas alegre y viendo las tiendas conforme caminaba- y no tienes la culpa, lo que pasa es que la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y ... ¿mimi?... ¿mimi?...- empezó a preguntar ya que se percato de que mimi ya no estaba a su lado caminando ... ¿se había perdido?. Y empezó a buscarla hacia sus alrededores ... y entonces la vio, detenida frente a un a parador observando algo. Al parecer en esa tienda vendían de todo peluches, plumas, bufandas, pulseras, collares ,etc.

Se acerco hacia ella y pregunto - ¿qué ves? si se puede saber

- Ese collar de halla, se parece mucho al emblema de la pureza ¿te acuerdas? Se ve precioso- dijo señalando un dije de plata en forma de gota.

- Si se parece mucho¿te gusta?

- Si esta precioso

Matt sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la tienda le dijo al encargado que quería aquel collar del aparador en forma de gota. Mimi entro también a la tienda y al darse cuenta de inmediato le dijo al encargado que no lo trajera pero matt insistió.

- Yamatto ¿cómo crees, ósea que vas a pensar que solo vine contigo para que me compraras todo, a parte dije que estaba bonito el collar mas no que me lo compraras

-Exacto tu no lo me pediste, pero yo quiero regalártelo¿qué no puedo regalarte algo como símbolo de bienvenida, tachikawa?

- Ahí claro que si matt pero con una condición , no me digas Tachikawa para eso tengo un nombre.

- Okey lo comprendo ya que no me gusta a mi tampoco que me digan Ishida

- Tome señor, son...

- Shhhhhhh¿Que no ve que es un regalo? Se supone que no debe de saber cuanto costo – dice eso guiñándole un ojo a mimi, ella solo se rió de cómo callo al encargado y de su respuesta

- Bueno acompáñeme entonces señor

Después de haber pagado ese regalo para su amiga Japounidense, el mismo le puso ese collar a mimi y realmente el collar era muy bonito y se veía mas bonito en el cuello de mimi

- Gracias Matt

-No tienes por que agradecérmelo, lo hice con mucho cariño y ahora ahí que apurarnos por que si no vamos a llegar tarde, auque no seria nada nuevo siempre lo hago jajajaja

Salieron ambos del centro comercial para tomar un taxi por que según Matt quedaba un poco lejos el estudio donde ensayaba la banda. La verdad era que ella prefería caminar pero como ya iban retrasados en tiempo no repelo.

El trayecto de la plaza hacia el ensayo de Matt se le hizo muy corto ya que iba viendo a través del espejo como la ciudad había cambiado en el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera. Y Cuando menos se dio cuenta matt ya estaba pagando el taxi y estaban frente un edificio de color azul que abarcaba toda la cuadra , de cuatro pisos de altura, con estacionamiento y con uno que otro policía de vigilancia y un letrero en plata muy moderno que decía "Disquera PAUMI".

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta ¿cómo demonios no se acordaba que Matt trabajaba para esa disquera? Entonces ¿su papá de mimi era el jefe de Matt? DEMONIOS... como le iba decir aquello? Su papá era dulce con ella y la trataba como a una princesa pero que tal si su papá era un tirano en el trabajo y todos lo odiaban. Bueno la verdad es que ya estaba exagerando pero lo mejor era decirle a Matt lo de su papi.

-Bueno que te parece, aquí trabajo, en realidad es una buena disquera y la banda y yo nos sentimos cómodos aquí- al oír esto mimi sintió un gran alivio , por lo menos matt no odiaba a su jefazo

-Pues que bueno por que mi papá es el dueño de esta empresa y se sentirá orgulloso de oír decir eso de uno de sus cantantes

-Fujitaka? Tu papá?

-Si

-En serio?

-Si

-De veritas, de veritas?

-De veritas , de veritas

Se puso blanco al oír esto , mas sorpresas en el día no podía recibir, ahora resultaría que su jefe era el papá de una de sus mejores amigas y a la vez también sintió un gran alivio al haber hablado bien de la disquera ya que de haber hecho lo contrario... no hubiera querido ver la reacción de mimi.

-¿qué¿ no te gusta la idea?

-No es eso , si no que me sorprendió, no tan seguido vez que el papá de una de tus mejores amigas sea tu jefe y aparte te des cuenta que vive en el departamento de arriba de tu casa

-En eso tienes razón y...

-Y?

-Se te va hacer tarde para el ensayo

-Cierto!

Entraron a la disquera y aunque mimi no le viera dicho que su papá es el dueño de la disquera se viera dado cuenta ya que todo mundo la saludaba y le preguntaban por su papá.

Caminaron por un pasillo amplio hasta el final y se subieron a su segundo elevador del día, se bajaron en el tercer piso y entraron en la primera puerta de la derecha, en el se encontraban unas 5 personas.

La primer persona era un chico de pelo verde un poco mas alto que Matt como de unos 16 años de edad que se llamaba Otto y se encontraba afinando un bajo, el segundo chico tenia el cabello color marrón un poco mas bajo que Matt de unos 17 años de edad y con nombre Owen y estaba acomodando los platillos de la batería , la tercer persona era ya adulto bajito de cabello negro de unos 40 años de edad , que por su insignia que traía en el pecho era el productor y el estaba anotando algo en un cuaderno que traía , la cuarta persona era el director de unos 25 años de edad de cabello azul oscuro y estaba checando el sonido de los instrumentos musicales y la quinta y ultima persona tenia el cabello castaño, de lentes, alto como de unos 37 años de edad y era nada mas y nada menos que el papá de mimi y estaba parado en una esquina del estudio viendo cada movimiento.

-Vaya hasta que se te ocurre aparecer Matt , 20 minutos de retrazo como de costumbre – dijo Owen el baterista de la banda – ya ni por que te dijimos que iban a venir el productor, el director y el dueño para ver lo del nuevo video

¡Como se le había podido olvidar! Owen y Otto se lo habían advertido desde 2 semanas antes y por estar con lo de la reunión y la ida al centro comercial con mimi se le había olvidado por completo "DEMONIOS" –Disculpen había mucho trafico y como mi coche esta en el taller tuve que venirme en taxi.

-Por lo menos vieras llamado Yamatto – dijo el productor

-Mas aparte no es por ser mal educado señorita pero usted no puede permanecer aquí, si no trabaja en esta empresa, aunque sea amiga del señor Ishida – dijo el director

-¿Y si es la hija del dueño puede permanecer aquí¿Omar?- dijo el papá de mimi caminado hacia ellos

-Claro señor, disculpe – dijo el director, Omar

-No se preocupe usted solo cumple con su trabajo y hace lo correcto Omar. A parte no sabia que ibas a venir mimi ¿por que no me avisaste? Y vieras salido de la casa conmigo –dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a mimi

-Bueno... yo...- la verdad era que no sabia como responderle a su papá sin ofenderlo ya que ir con el a la disquera era otro royo por que era de firmar papeles y oír conferencias aburridísimas y en cambio ir con matt significaba escuchar tocar a una banda en vivo.- Es que me encontré a Matt- dijo señalando- y como es amigo mío desde los 9 años me quede platicando con el y como se le hacia tarde para llegar a un ensayo me pidió que lo acompañara pero no tenia idea de que fuera aquí.

Todos escuchaban muy atentos la platica y el papá de mimi al darse cuenta de eso no quiso seguir repelando con mimi – Bueno okey, a trabajar quiero oír la canción y después ver el prototipo de cómo va ser el video , el desarrollo etc, etc, etc,

Matt hizo caso y fue a tomar su guitarra le dio la ultima afinación, igual que Otto a su bajo y Owen a la batería, el director fue a checar el volumen en de los instrumentos en un teclado y el productor estaba hablando con el papa de mimi de los costos, mimi solo se limito en sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de su papá.

Y en como en 5 minutos después, mimi oyó la canción para el video que estaban preparando, Otto en el bajo, Owen en la batería y Matt en la guitarra y cantando al mismo tiempo en ingles. Y valla que se oía mas que bien si no perfecto.

-¿Qué le pareció?- el director le pregunto al papá de mimi- es un muy buena canción para sacarla de single y el video tiene que ser excelente

-Me pareció bien- dijo dando una sonrisa

-¿Bien? - dice mimi dirigiéndose a su papá, y después enviándole una mirada a los chicos- a mi me parece mas que bien , tocan excelente y cantas excelente Matt. Con esa canción si van a lograr que toda la gente espere su disco con ansias.

- Y esa ya es muy buena opinión, bueno ahora les explicare como va hacer el video, tengo como idea que...

Empezaron explicar el desarrollo , el costo , en donde lo iban a filmar y la fecha de todo esto. Se llevaron como 1 hora en hablar de todo esto

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, voy a ver otras grabaciones y filmaciones de otros artistas con su permiso- dijo el papá de mimi despidiéndose de los chicos de la banda – Mimi ¿te quedas o te vas?

-Me quedo otro rato

-No te quiero tarde en la casa- dijo saliendo por la puerta y de tras de el director y el productor

Matt lo primero que hizo fue bajar un poco la tensión que habían dejado el productor , director y el jefe así que presento a mimi con los chicos

-Bueno Owen, Otto ella es mimi una amiga, Mimi ellos son Otto y Owen el baterista y el bajista de los Teaneged Wolves- Los chicos saludaron a mimi y ella a ellos, después se genero un silencio incomodo, y Owen decidió romperlo.

-No sabia que el dueño tuviera una hija y menos que la conocieras tu Yamatto

-Pues ya ves uno que tiene sus contactos, no es cierto la conocí en un campamento en la primaria verdad mimi- ella solo asintió

-Pero como Fujitaka siempre viene solo y eso de vez en cuando, con su esposa y jamás con hija o pues pensamos que no tenia hijos, por eso nos sorprendimos tanto en verte – dijo Otto

Mimi se empezó a reír y después dijo- Es que si no me habían visto es por que vivía en USA y el solo venia para supervisar la empresa o cosas así, y le hacia compañía mi madre y yo venia al principio pero siempre me aburría en sus juntas de trabajo o viendo como firmaba papeles o hacia un negocio así que deje de venir.

-¿ Y que...- pero Otto ya no pudo terminar la pregunta por que matt lo interrumpió

-Bueno ya! A ensañar todavía nos quedan cosas que practicar y nos quedan solo 45 minutos para ensayar.

Mimi se sentó en la misma silla de hace rato y los vio practicar durante los minutos siguientes, y mientras mas los oía mas se convencía que era una excelente banda y obviamente tenia que comprar su disco cuando saliera en venta

Después de eso ella y matt se despidieron de Otto y Owen para ya que eran las ocho de la noche y mimi no quería hacer enojar a papá por que a pesar de que era bastante alivianado a veces si se ponía de un genio que nadie lo podía aguantar. Y pues en cuanto a Matt no quería hacer enojar a su jefe así que se fueron directo a sus respectivas casas sin hacer escalas en ningún otro lado.

Ya cuando estuvieron en la entrada del edificio los dos optaron subir mejor por las escaleras antes de volver a quedar atorados en el elevador otra vez. Ya cuando estuvieron en el cuarto piso , en donde se encontraba en el departamento de Matt , el le dijo a ella que la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa y ella accedió. Así que subieron otro piso mas.

-Matt me la pase excelentemente bien el día de hoy, no pude tener mejor bienvenida que esta créeme, y muchas gracias por el collar me encanto

-Cuando quieras solo baja un piso me tocas y salimos a comer o si quieres oír de nuevo a la banda o un tour por la ciudad o a donde quieras Okey? Y en cuanto al collar no te preocupes. Bueno ya me voy por que si no mi papá se va enojar también de que estado todo el día en la calle. Entonces mañana paso por ti a las 2:30 como acordamos ¿esta bien?

-Claro entonces a las 2:30 ya estaré lista, y yo también ya me voy si no mi papá también se va a poner todo grounch!

-Todo que?

-GROUNCH! osea ENOJADO!

-Grounch? Me gusta , tengo nueva palabra en mi vocabulario

-Jeje bueno nos vemos- Diciendo esto se despide de el dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando a su casa a oír el regaño de su padre, pero, aunque la regañaran no le importa ya que estaba feliz ya que había tenido un excelente día y había tenido la mejor bienvenida de su vida.

Espero que les haya gustatado este capitulo, espero sus comentarios por fa dejen reviews!


	4. Nuevos Sentimientos

Hola!!!! perdon por el mega pero megaaaa retraso de este capitulo pero pues tuve mushas cosas que tenia que hacer y no me daba tiempo de hacer todo a la vez, entre en examenes, sali de vaciones, se me complicaron las cosas pero en fin lo que importa es que este nuevo capitulo esta aqui y espero que les guste

* * *

CAPITULO 4

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

-HERMANO¿quieres apurarte? Son mas de las doce y media del día y tu apenas estas preparando el desayuno- grito el rubio menor desde el comedor

-Entonces hazlo tu mismo si tienes tanta hambre Tk, yo hago lo que puedo la cocina no es mi fuerte y tu lo sabes

-¡¡Como demonios no lo voy a saber!! si la semana pasada que vine a visitarte intentaste hacer bistec encebollado y te tardaste como hora y media y eso no fue lo peor del caso si no que lo terminaste quemandolo y nos quedamos sin comida, definitivamente mamá cocina mejor

-Si pero... resulta que mami no esta aquí , tuvo que viajar por asuntos de trabajo y me dejo a cargo de ti desde hoy en la mañana durante 1 mes

-¿Cómo si no me pudiera cuidar yo solo¿no? Pero bueno por lo menos esto me va servir para convivir contigo y papá aunque el regresa dentro de dos días también por su trabajo- suspiro- oye hoy tienes que irte a inscribir ¿no?

-AHHHH!!! ME QUEME!!!!!- Dice viendo su mano y saltando por toda la cocina mientras que Tk no sabia si reírse o ayudarle

-Hermano parece que no tienes los 17 en fin... ve a bañarte o lo que tengas que hacer por que te tardas horas arreglándote y todavía tienes que pasar por mimi y ordenar tus papeles de la escuela... mientras que yo me encargo del desayuno- mientras examina la cocina como si se estuviera retando con un monstruo

-Cierto no me acordaba de que tengo que pasar por mimi , se me va hacer tarde- dice esto subiendo las escaleras directo a su cuarto (recuerden que el "departamento" tanto el de mimi como el de matt consta de 2 pisos) mientras que todavía va haciendo pucheros sobre su quemada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-MIMI!!!!! Ya levántate hija!!! Se te va hacer tarde para que te reúnas con tus amigos- intenta jalar las cobijas para que mimi se quede destapada pero es en vano

-Hay mamá es que es muy temprano todavía son como las 3 de la madrugada

-SI! las 3 de la mañana pero en estados unidos, aquí señorita son las doce y media del día. Y te tienes que ir a inscribir a las 3

-Demonios!!!!!!! Ya se me hizo tarde, no llego, no llego!!! Ahhhh!!!- se levanto hecha una bala tirando las cobijas al suelo mientras escogía del armario la ropa que iba a ponerse, la aventó a la cama, agarro la toalla y se metió a bañar.

-Te apuras el desayuno ya esta listo- salió del cuarto saltando todas las cosas que mimi tenia regadas por el piso, ya que a penas se habían mudado y mimi todavía no arreglaba su cuarto por andar chacoteando con sus amigos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hora y media mas tarde Yamatto salía de su cuarto ya bañado, vestía un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una camisa negra unos converse negros, con su pelo todo alborotado de tal manera que se veía muy atractivo y con un curita en su mano izquierda

-Vaya!!!! te tardas demasiado yama, ya hasta trate de hacer el desayuno y como no pude mejor pedí pizza y ya hasta la trajeron

-PIZZA??? Tk se supone que es desayuno

-Se te ocurría algo mejor? A parte yo también me queme mi dedo , así que siéntate y come

Matt no tuvo otra elección que desayunar pizza y no es que no le agradara pero pizza de ¿desayuno? Como que no iba ya que el estaba acostumbrado a comer en la mañana huevos, hot cakes o algo por el estilo pero nunca pizza. Estaba pensando seriamente contratar a una cocinera o algo así pero sabia que papá no lo iba a dejar.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente su pizza cuando tk lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ah por cierto matt a eso de las 11:30 vino el portero diciendo que del taller habían traído a tu flamante auto y que el mismo lo había estacionamiento y me dejo las llaves y una factura que la guarde ... ¿en donde la guarde? ... bueno creo que... a ya ... la deje encima del refrigerador y que habían cargado todo a tu tarjeta

-Ah gracias takeru- contesto sin darle mucha importancia

-Ahh por cierto, no voy a poder ir al cine con ustedes ya que se me había olvidado que tengo cita con el dentista, me van a tapar una muela

-Y no lo puedes cancelar?

-No , no puedo ya que la e tenido que cancelar mas de 5 veces y el dentista como que ya se esta desesperando , mas a parte ya me esta doliendo demasiado y kari me va a acompañar

-Si ya se me hacia raro que fueras solo hermanito jejeje

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahí!!! Son las 2:05 y matt no tarda en venir, demonios!! Y yo todavía ni desayuno!!!!!- dijo mientras se veía por ultima vez al espejo, tenia puestos unos tenis puma rosas con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa rosa con un estampado que decía princess. Se peino de una coleta y solo se delineo los ojos, se puso un poco de rubor y con un poco de brillo en los labios ya estaba lista. No sin antes ponerse el collar en forma de gota que matt le había regalado el día anterior

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y atravesó la sala como una bala y se sentó en el comedor. El desayuno era cereal con jugo de naranja y pan tostado, devoraba todo lo que encontraba por que a parte de que ya se le había hecho tarde tenia mucha hambre y para colmo no se acordaba donde había dejado todo el papelerio para la prepa y matt no tardaba en llegar.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono como loco así que mimi se dirigio a la sala para contestarlo

-Bueno

-Buenas tardes ¿se encontrara mimi tachikawa?- contesta una voz femenina por el otro lado de la bocina

-Ella habla de parte de quien

-Ahí hola!!!!!!! Habla sora nada mas para confirmar lo de hoy, que paso si te dieron permiso ?

-Si ayer hable con mis padres y me dijeron que si

-Pues apúrale por que se te va hacer tarde

-Si ya lo se pero nada mas estoy esperando a que llegue Matt pero ya se tardo, bueno te veo en una hora por allá , voy ir apurarlo por que si no nunca vamos a llegar ok??

-Vale nos vemos aya!

Mimi se apresuro para ir a su recamara y buscar los dichosos papeles y después de 15 minutos ya los tenia listos, volteo a ver el reloj y ya eran las 2:35 y todavía matt ni se aparecía. Así que decidió ir en su búsqueda y como nada mas era un piso de diferencia decidió bajar por las escaleras ya que después del suceso del elevador no le quedaron muchas ganas de volver a repetir la misma experiencia .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Matt apúrate ya se te hizo bien tarde para lo de la inscripción

-Ahh ya lo se pero pues que quieres que hago lo primero es la apariencia y no puedo salir a si por que soy MATT ISHIDA!!!!

-Como se ve que tu ego esta por los cielos!!!!

-JAJAJA claro como debe de ser, ya nada mas deja encuentro mi celular encontrar el maldito fólder con los papeles y listo!!!

Cuando tk estaba punto de argumentar algo en contra de matt se oyó el "din don" de la puerta- voy a ver yamatto mientras sigue admirando tu bello rostro en el espejo – diciendo esto en un tono muy sarcástico y caminando hacia el vestíbulo refunfuñando algo como "alguien le tiene que pisotear el ego un día de estos" y " es un presumido".

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta mimi se preguntaba por que tardaban tanto en abrir y se preguntaba si matt lo había olvidado y se había quedado dormido, así que decidió tocar nuevamente el timbre

-Ahhh!! YA VOY!!!!- se ollo una voz exasperada y abriendo muy bruscamente la puerta dijo- que quiere???- al ver la cara de mimi de indignación solo reparo al decir- Perdón ¡! Perdón!!!!, perdona mimi pero es que estoy un poco estresado con el tarado de mi hermano que no se apura y bueno... en fin no importa, pasa

-Gracias takeru pero por si no lo sabes si te estrazas mucho te van a salir a rugas a muy temprana edad así que yo te recomiendo que estés lo mas relajado posible o si no te vendría bien una mascarilla de ag...

-Mimi , mimi ... no gracias este ... mejor voy a llamar a Matt – _"que ocurrencias creo que mi hermanita postiza esta igual de loca que mi hermano"_

Mimi se quedo sola por unos instantes en la sala admirando todo lo que había a su alrededor y viendo el tiradero que tenían tanto matt como tk en su casa , veía calcetines tirados encima del sillón, envolturas de comida en el piso, la consola de juegos llena de... ¿chile?, cajas de pizza atrás del sillón, la mesa de centro tenia una maceta rota y toda la tierra regada y ¡ por dios¿Que era eso? Boxer???????? Tirados por el piso. Si algo que mimi no podia soportar era el desorden y como era posible que siendo 2 hombres pudieran causar todos esos estragos nada mas en la sala y no se quería preguntar como estaba el piso de arriba.

Mientras que dos rubios despampanantes bajaban las escaleras muy tranquilamente discutiendo algo sobre que matt no encontraba su cinturón negro y que por eso se había tardado tanto

-Como demonios no lo vas a encontrar con todo este tiradero en la sala, yamatto no quiero imaginarme como esta tu cuarto – diciendo esto mimi con una cara muy exaltada

Tratando de defenderse matt mientras caminaba o mas bien saltaba todos los obstáculos que había entre el y mimi , argumento – Bueno, tienes que entender que papá y mamá salió de viaje y pues nosotros somos adolescentes y pues nos da mucha este...

-Flojera recoger todo esto- atino a completar la frase de su hermano- mas a parte mimi hablas como si fueras nuestra mamá

-Si pero ese no es argumento necesario como para tener la casa así , mas a parte alguien tiene que poner orden aquí ya que de seguro en 2 días que de deje de venir esto va a parecer una jungla Y MAS QUE NADA DEBERIA DE DARTE VERGÜENZA A TI MATT ya que tu eres el hermano mayor- matt sintió como la mirada de mimi parecían dagas clavándosele por todo el cuerpo, pero no se podía explicar como mimi era la única mujer que le podía afectar hacia su persona ya que si viera sido yolei u otra persona quien le viera reclamado sobre el aspecto de su casa le viera contestado en un tono no muy cortes que digamos.

-Bueno si esta hecho esto un desastre meems , no te lo negamos , te prometemos arreglarlo mañana – dice esto el mayor de los rubios tratando de tranquilizar a mimi- pero ya no te enojes

- Ok vamos a hacer algo , ya son las 2:45 y nos quedamos de ver con los chicos a las 3 en la escuela y no nos va a dar tiempo de llegar a menos de corramos así que matt y yo ya nos vamos , mientras que tu tk vas a limpiar todo este desorden , bien vamonos- dijo esto jalando a matt de la mano y casi corriendo hacia la puerta

Mientras que el rubio menor los siguió casi al borde de la desesperación gritando – Meems eso no me parece justo , el no va limpiar nada mientras que yo me quedo de chacha , no voy a hacer nada, lo reitero ¡!!!!!!!

Mimi se volteo y miro nuevamente el reloj, volteo a ver a tk - No te preocupes tk todo va hacer equitativo y como mi gran intuición de mujer me dice que la parte de arriba del departamento esta igual que la de abajo a ti te toca limpiar, recoger, aspirar, barrer, trapear, sacudir y acomodar la parte de abajo y el... ósea matt llegando de las inscripciones ósea como a las 9 de la noche aproximadamente va a llegar va hacer lo mismo que tu pero arriba incluyendo la tu recamara, takeru ¿contento?

- Esta bien – utilizo un tono pesado al decir esto el rubio menor – pero me tranquiliza saber que por lo menos yo voy a limpiar menos que matt ya que arriba si esta terriblemente asqueroso jaja!!!!

- Takeru!! no te burles, mas a parte como vas a saber meems que limpie todo ehh??

- Que bueno en recordármelo así que cuando lleguemos de la inscripciones veo si realmente takeru hizo lo que le dije si no pobre de el ( su tono era de amenaza) mientras que tu yamattito ishida , vendré mañana a las 11 ok y bueno vamonos ahora si es mega tarde ya son 10 para las 3!!!!!!

Diciendo esto salieron los dos disparados hacia el elevador, no antes de que matt tomara las llaves de su auto para llegar mucho mas temprano , mientras que dejaban a un tk muy confundido en medio de la sala del departamento Ishida. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que llegara el elevador para poder subirse en el y poder bajar lo 4 pisos

-Vaya meems, te comportas como mi madre

-Y no es para menos Yamatto, ese departamento es un desastre que tal si tu papá llega de improvisto y ve eso así , se va a alterar

-Bueno si pero eso no es posible ya que...

-Por dios matt!!!!! Ya son las 3 y los chicos ya deben de estar ahí vamos a tener que pedir un taxi o irnos corriendo si es que queremos llegar – diciendo esto ve su reloj por sexta vez en el día

-Por eso no te preocupes me acaban de entregar mi magnifico peugot 307 sedan- señalando un coche negro que estaba estacionado a lado de una voyager y un centra , al final de la fila de autos.

- Wow!!! Esta hermoso este auto¿desde cuando lo tienes?

- Desde un año pero se me decompuso la batería y tuve que llevarlo al taller durante una semana.

Acto seguido siguieron caminando mientras matt le quitaba la alarma al auto, después de esto le abrió la puerta a mimi como todo buen caballero , rodeo el coche, abrió la puerta del auto y entro en el .

Con cuidado como si no fuera dañar a su mas sagrada pertenencia metió la llave para que no fuera a dañarlo, quito el freno de mano y arranco el auto para dar camino hacia la preparatoria. Manejaba lo mas rápido que podía, trataba de esquivar a los demás autos y trataba de evitar los altos, mientras mas rápido llegaran mas rápido iban a salir de las inscripciones , poder ir al cine y estar mas tiempo con la castaña ya que algún nuevo sentimiento estaba naciendo en el y solo pensaba en estar con ella y poder disfrutar de su presencia pero no sabia con exactitud que tipo de sentimiento si de amistad, cariño, aprecio, compañerismo, atención... u amor???? No, no podría ser ya que el todavía seguía enamorado de sora con todo su corazón y su alma y todavía no lo podía superar al 100. Se hizo a la idea de que mimi era la gran confidente y amiga a la que había estado esperando , aquella persona a quien contarle sus sentimientos sin importar que se fuera burlar de el ya que ella le brindaba esa confianza tan pura y ¿por qué no? Podría llegar a ser hasta una hermana para el

Todo el camino mimi se la paso callada y hundida en sus pensamientos, parecía que estaba ida , su mente volaba y giraba pensando en aquel rubio de ojos zafiro que tenia a lado y por alguna extraña razón no se lo podía quitar de su mente y de sus pensamientos desde que lo vio ayer. _"será que me gusta, no eso no puede ser solo es mi amigo y nada mas , el nunca me llegaría a ver como algo mas, por dios niña en que estas pensando!!!, solo concéntrate en algo que no sea el, pero no puedo es tan divino!!! Pero no lo puedes dar a demostrar otra cosa mas a parte estas confundida y realmente no sabes que sientes ¿y que tal si yo salgo dañada de esto? ". _

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado lo mas rápido posible ya que eran las 3:10, solo diez minutos de retraso y todavía no habrían la escuela. MATT valla que conducía rápido.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, prometo que para el otro ya va ahaver mas accion de parte de mimi y matt jjejeje 

Y bueno espero todos sus reviews, buenos o malos.


End file.
